The present invention relates, in general, to the field of aircraft maintenance hangar safety systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laser-based tail dock anti-collision system and method to preclude or substantially eliminate damage to aircraft upon their insertion into maintenance bays or other facilities.
Statistically, somewhat over ninety percent (90%) of the damage which occurs during an aircraft's insertion into a tail dock facility is the result of the plane either being off of the centerline or being inserted too far into the tail dock. Other causes of damage to the plane generally relate to procedural issues such as the tail dock not being properly configured or unintended interaction with obstacles in the path of the plane prior to its insertion.